juveniles_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Application:Mia Burke
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone?' *'Activity Level?' (from 1-10, 1 being the least active and 10 being the most)8''' *'''Any comments/questions? *'Is this your first character?' No. I have 2 others. IC Info *'Character Name': (first name, last name. Middle name is optional) Mia Rose Burke *'Model': (NAME AND/OR PICTURE. Please make sure you've read this page before making a choice) Phoebe Tonkins *'Age:' (must be between 15-25)19 *'Birth date (optional):' (there is no set year. Just a month and a day accepted)September 20th *'Crime:' (look here for a list of crimes)Forgery & Larceny & Theft ' *'Assembly: (First, Second, or Third? Look here for more information)Third Assembly Biography Tell us about your character. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. Who are they? Who are their parents? How was their childhood? Why did they commit the crime? etc. Born on Advivo to Darren and Nicole Burke, Mia lived a regular childhood, well as regular as it gets in space. Her father worked as a mechanic aboard the ship and commonly brought home out pieces of equipment for Mia to fiddle around with. 'For many years on Advivo, the only people who really knew Mia existed was her parents. She was by no means hiding and was on record with the ship but chose not to socialize, the few times she left her living quarters were when she was required to do so. She chose to fiddle with old parts or read books that her parents got for her. '''Her mother worked as a Nurse and as Mia grew older, she grew to love listening to here mother's work stories. At the age of 16, Mia broke out of her shell a little, at her parents request, and started to assist them both with their work. Mia's smaller fingers and better eyesight was a huge assistance to her ageing father's repair jobs, and her extra set of hands around the clinic kept the shelves stocked, freeing her mother's and the doctor's time to work with patients. It was on her way walking to and from the clinic is where she met Graham. '''Graham was a year older than Mia and was the typical bad-boy type upon the ship. He quietly defied authority in anyway possible, careful to not be caught but made sure his message was clear. He would have attitude when speaking with the guards, but was always sure to do as they said, so they wouldn't arrest him. Graham started to show interest in Mia. He would wait in the hall to catch her when she walked by, and though Mia initially ignored him, she soon grow to enjoy his company. '''After a few months, Graham proposed an idea. He hated how the working class was always the bottom class and how the privileged citizens got everything there hearts desired and he had a way to change that. He knew a guy with access to the old storage room abroad the ship where the old currency machine was stored. He was willing to trade Graham a copy of a key to the room for drugs and this is where Mia would come in. All she had to do was steal a few dosages as she stocked the shelves. Mia refused. She wasn't going to steal from the clinic. Graham tried everything to convince her, once they had access to the currency machine, they could easily pay the clinic back for the drugs. Mia finally broke down and agreed. During her next shift at the clinic, Mia swiped a few dosages and passed them out the door to Graham. At the end of her shift, Graham was waiting outside and lead her to the old storage room. He unlocked the door, and in the centre of the room was the old currency machine. It was pretty run down and it took a few weeks but soon Mia was able to restore it to working order. The two spent majority of their time in the storage room, foraging money for what Mia thought would be shared between them. After a few days, Mia grew suspicious that Graham was taking more than his share, but she didn't want to lose him so she stayed quiet. After about of month into their secret project, Graham failed to show up. Mia couldn't get into the storage room without the key. Mia went looking everywhere for Graham and three days later found him trading currency for rations in the dinning hall. She demanded an explanation. Graham basically told her that the money was all his and left her sitting in the dinning hall alone. Mia decided to take matters into her own hands and broke into his living quarters, taking all of the forged currency. '''Within the hour, Mia was arrested for theft, forgery and larceny. Graham had turned her in, claiming it was all her idea. Mia spent the next 3 years in prison until she was sent down to Earth with the Third Assembly. ' '''Personality Tell us what your character is like. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. Making friends never came easily to Mia. She is quiet and much prefers to keep to herself. She loves immersing herself in a project and constantly wants to challenge herself. Ever since her arrest, Mia has always put herself first about everyone else. She will put her own safety above others, but is willing to help others if it benefits her. She doesn't tend to trust anyone any more. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' (look here for examples)detached, resentful, self-centered *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' (look here for example)ambitious,hard-working, intellegent Other (important) If this is not your first character, then please leave this section blank. If this is, in fact, your first, please do not leave this blank. *'Application password:' ---- (your signature here)--[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'Send me a message! ']] 14:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Awaiting Category:Application